This invention relates generally to a bipolar semiconductor switching structure including the combination of a plurality of switching transistors. More particularly, this invention relates to a bipolar semiconductor switching structure suitable for collector-up or integrated injection logic circuitry and the interconnection of a plurality of active devices as a binary circuit.
Although binary semiconductor switching structures have heretofore been provided, such structures have generally required excessive semiconductor area, have consumed excessive power, do not successfully combine integrated injection logic and conventional transistor circuitry and have slow operating speeds. Thus there is a need for a high performance collector-up binary structure for interconnection as a binary circuit to perform logic functions.